


Being Honest

by Sherlin_Merliniara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Honesty, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Leedus, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Set in prison, half of this is TWD half is real people, lol, mentioned shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlin_Merliniara/pseuds/Sherlin_Merliniara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming scene where Daryl is hurt, made Andrew think about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I have, like 4, others ideas for fics for other fandoms but this one popped in my head one night and I wanted to write this down while I'm in TWD trash hell.  
> Don't even ask, I don't know how this happened. I mean, I know, Leedus is almost a canon if we look at Andy and Norm, lel xD  
> Anyway, this is first time when I writing fic about real people, so apologize if this is not how it should looks.  
> Beta, as always, amazing Sam, who are helping me a lot with this whole writing thing. But still all mistakes are mine.  
> :)

He looked at the rise and fall of the other's chest. Up and down, up and down, again and again. There was something comforting in it, maybe the fact that the rising chest meant a living person. And that wasn't just anybody, it was Daryl after all. The same Daryl Dixon who was with them from the beginning, the toughest person in their group, the same who always put others before himself, the same who didn't even give a chance for some walker to get to him. That's why this whole situation was even a little ridiculus. Because Daryl had been shot. By an other living human.

Hunter was lying on a bunk in his cell, unconscious but breathing. After Hershel took out the bullet, Daryl just simply went to sleep and hasn't woke up yet. And that was some time ago, probably few hours, or maybe only few minutes ago?

Rick signed, he didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he hasn't left Daryl's side for a single moment. He had to see for his own eyes that Daryl was still breathing.

He moved from his chair to sit on bed, next to Daryl's hips. ''Listen man'' he began ''you need to wake up finally. It's kind of strange to see you lying like this, not moving, not arguing with others''. He didn't even realize that he was holding Daryl's hand.

''We need you. Carl was asking about you, I couldn't lie to him so told him the truth. He is so attached to you, I don't even know when this happened. So you need to wake up if you don't want him to be sad. I mean, you don't have to, he's not your son, but it would be nice. And truth to be told, you would make me happy, too. We need you, of course we all do, but _I_ need you. I'm not gonna do this without you. So please, wake up finally''. A single tear fell from Rick's eye as he laid his forehead on Daryl's chest. ''Please''.

 

''AND CUT!!! Thanks guys, that was perfect, we've got this!! Time for break, one hour for everybody!'' the director shouted.

Norman opened his eyes.

''Oi, Andy that was really good acting, but you can now get off of me, not that I mind, heh''. But Andrew was still lying on Norman's chest, still holding his hand. The director looked at them and raised eyebrow but Norman only waved his other hand for him to go, saying 'I've got this'. When the director was gone and only the two of them left there, he asked concerned ''Andy, what's wrong?'' After a while could be heard a muffled ''It's nothing''.

''Eh, you know I'm not buying this shit. I can see something went wrong while making this scene. So? What's going on? By the way, you're still holding my hand''. Andrew only squeezed his hand tighter and turned his head to the side. He could now hear the other's hearbeat.

''It's just... for a moment, to play this scene better, I imagined that it's not Daryl lying here but you. And.. and.. uhh. You know, something inside me-it felt like something punched me right in the guts or more like in... Ehhh. I think I just realized that I can't see my life without you in it. Jesus, Norman, I'm sorry, this is so stupid, but-''

''Hey, hey, bro, Andy, it's not stupid. Stop it'' Norman didn't even hesitate to put his free hand around his friend and hug him the hardest he could. He moved their joined hands to his lips to kiss it. Then he let go and put his palm in Andrew's hair, slowly storking it. The other man put both of his hands around older's neck. It all felt a little strange, Norman lying, Andrew half sitting-half lying on him, but they didn't care about that.

''If this make you feel a little better, I can't see my life without you in it, either. You're too important to me, we spend almost all our free time together anyway, so you don't have to worry that I will disappear one day just like that. You would have to kick me from flying plane or a speeding car. You're not gonna get rid of me so easily''.

They sat together, still holding each other.

''You're ok?'' Norman asked after a while.

''Yeah, I think so. Sorry for this whole situation'' the younger actor said, slowly releasing himself from hug.

''You know, I'm actually glad we were honest with each other. Just remember that you can always talk to me, whenever you want, for whatever subject you want, ok?'' Norman said,

''Yeah, ok, thanks. The same goes for you''. After these words Norman kissed Andy's temple and they went on their lunch break together.


End file.
